


Gorda.

by Ylen



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anorexia, Anorexic, F/F, Lesbian, girlslove
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylen/pseuds/Ylen
Summary: Tamara descubre que Matilda se siente gorda, descubriendo que su amiga es anorexica.
Relationships: Matilda/Tamara (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 2





	Gorda.

**︿︿︿︿︿︿︿「✦」︿︿︿︿︿︿︿**

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana del cuarto de la pelinaranja, dando justo en el rostro de esta. Despertó de su sueño con una mueca de incomodidad _—por los rayos que le calaban—_ mientras tallaba su rostro, en cuanto estuvo en sus cinco sentidos se quitó las cobijas de encima y se paró de la cama.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir a un espejo _—como ya era costumbre—_ a mirarse.

La Matilda que todos conocen se diría lo hermosa que luce con una bella sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Pero esta vez era diferente.

Su rostro mostraba una mueca de asco.

Asco hacia sí misma.

Paso sus delgadas manos sobre su cuerpo _—aun mirándose en el espejo—_ , especialmente en la zona de su cintura, su expresión facial seguía sin cambiar y solo se ponía más nerviosa por cada tocada que se daba.

 **───Sigo engordando…───** Ahora, su rostro mostraba tristeza.

Camino desesperada hacia su ropero, al llegar a este saco varias de sus prendas examinándolas una por una, su objetivo era encontrar un atuendo que le tapara un poco la “gordura” que tenía en esos momentos.

Entre tanto cambio de prendas, opto por usar solo su típica sudadera morada sin su traje verde, pues noto que este al estar un poco ajustado, hacía que la figura de su cuerpo se viera a más detalle, algo que no le convenía.

Ya vestida y con el cabello arreglado, salió de su cuarto y fue en dirección a la cocina, donde se encontraban desayunando sus amigas.

 **───Llegas tarde Matilda───** Comento la chica de cuencas, **───¿se te pegaron las sabanas de nuevo?───** pregunto sin tener realmente interés.

 **───Pregunta la que hoy se quedó dormida en la sala en puros calzones───** Dijo Tori con burla, Tamara solo le bufo a la comunista.

 **───Mati, ¿Por qué hoy solo traes tu sudadera?───** Pregunto Ell dejando de lado la ‘pequeña’ pelea de sus otras amigas, **───tu, nunca te quitas tu traje y estas bien vestida desde que te levantas───** añadió.

 **───Ah, yo…───** Se rasco la cabeza y desvió un poco su mirada, pensando en una respuesta, **───yo, he decidido no usarla más, llevare ropa más floja desde ahora───** mostro una sonrisa forzada, muy forzada.

 **───¿Por qué?───** Pregunto ahora la noruega.

**───Porque… Ah, yo-**

**───No es por molestar pero eso no es algo que tu harías───** La castaña de cuernos interrumpió a la narcisista, igual esta no tenía nada que decir.

 **───Te odio Tori───** Tamara soltó al azar.

**───Ya lo sé, estúpida.**

**───Pero por esta vez concuerdo contigo───** Eso saco un poco de onda a la comunista y a las otras chicas, pero dejaron que continuara, **───Tu siempre compras y usas ropa que te resalte tu ‘bella’ figura que presumes todo el tiempo, no eres de estar tan tapada y con prendas flojas, ¿Por qué el cambio? ¿Dejaste de ser vanidosa?───** Esto último, fue mas para burlarse de Matilda que estar interesada con lo que le pasaba a la pobre chica.

 **───Tamara déjala───** Ell se interpuso, la noruega se carcajeo a la llamada de atención hacia la testigo de Jehová, **───tú también Tori───** la mencionada dejo de reír y cambio a un rostro de estar indignada.

 **───Mejor… dejemos ese tema de lado, solo quiero estar más cómoda, eso es todo───** Volvió a sacar otra sonrisa forzada, aunque las chicas seguían sin tomar le importancia a eso.

 **───Bien, ¿Vas a comer hoy con nosotras?───** Cuestiono Ell parándose de su silla dispuesta a servirle el desayuno.

**───No.**

Pero la respuesta de la rubia fresa hizo que parara.

 **───¿Otra vez?───** Tori arqueo la ceja, si, no era la primera vez que esta se negaba a desayunar con ellas.

 **───Ya lo sabes commie───** Hablo la de cuencas, **───sabes que la señorita ‘bonita’ prefiere comer al aire libre como las gringas aestetic que salen en Instagram a comer y pasar tiempo con nosotras.**

 **───¡TAMARA!───** Una molesta Ell volvió a llamarle la atención, esta vez sí que se pasó de la raya.

 **───¡Tu también lo sabes Ell!───** Soltó la cuchara que estaba sosteniendo por el enojo, no era posible que ni pudiera comer tranquila por culpa de la rubia fresa, **───¡sabes que Matilda prefiere estúpidas modas que a nosotras!**

**───¡Tamara! ¡Dije que te comportes!**

Y en muy poco tiempo, ambas chicas ya se encontraban discutiendo _—algo para nada común de ellas—_.

Tori desvió la mirada, no iba a negar que se sentía incomoda _—tomando en cuenta que no le gustaba ver a su Ell molesta—_ , pero al mover su vista, noto que la narcisista ya no estaba.

Comenzó a buscarla con la mirada, justo cuando su vista se enfocó en la ventana que daba hacia el patio, pudo notar a una no muy feliz Matilda sentada en el césped. Acercándose un poco a la ventana para ver mejor, observo que esta no había tomado su desayuno.

La noruega se paró de su asiento _—aún estaban Tamara y Ell discutiendo—_ , sirvió un plato que contenía unos huevos con tocino _—que fueron preparados por Ell—_ acompañados de un pan salado, su objetivo era llevarle el desayuno a la pelinaranja, aparte de poder aprovechar ese momento para hablar con ella por lo recién pasado.

Ya estando afuera, se acercó lentamente a la narcisista, esta no notaba su presencia pues tenía _—estando sentada—_ su rostro enterado en sus rodillas con el cabello hacia delante, cubriéndola como si fuera una manta.

 **───Hey, Matilda───** La llamo dulcemente, haciendo que la rubia fresa notara que estaba ahí con ella y volteara a verla

**───¿Tori?**

**───¡Te traje el desayuno!───** Dicho esto se sentó a su lado, entregándole la comida.

 **───Gracias…───** Sostuvo el plato entre sus manos, miraba la comida con detalle pero no comía.

 **───Tamara es una idiota, ya sabes, es lo clásico de ella───** La de ojos grises pensó que la chica no probaba bocado por estar triste, así que intento ‘animarla’, **───aparte cuando no duerme bien esta de muy mal humor, pero se le pasara, estate tranquila───** añadió.

 **───Si…───** La ojiazul volteo a verla con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos no mostraban aun alegría del todo.

Pero por suerte, la castaña tenía un plan ‘b’.

 **───¿Vamos al centro comercial a comprar ropa nueva? Supongo que necesito renovar mi guarda ropas y tú también───** Tori odiaba con toda su alma los centros comerciales y hacer filas largas mientras tenía bolsas pesadas en sus manos, pero quizás por esta vez haga un pequeño esfuerzo por Matilda.

 **───¡SIIII!───** Un chillido alegre salió por parte de esta, parece que la noruega cumplió con su objetivo.

 **───Bien, iré a cambiarme───** Así es, la ojigris seguía en pijama, de hecho la única que suele vestirse antes de bajar a desayunar es Matilda, **───Vengo en un rato, come mientras───** y se retiró por completo.

Matilda volteo hacia la puerta de la entrada, solo para estar completamente segura de que Tori _—ni nadie más—_ no se encontrara ya.

Con un pesado suspiro, se levantó con todo y el plato y se dirigió a los botes de basura que se encontraban en el patio.

Tiro toda la comida ahí.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía tampoco, de hecho, siempre evitaba consumir alimentos y cuando Ell preparaba la comida para todas _—casi siempre—_ y no podía negarse, simplemente se excusaba de que iría a comer ‘al aire libre’ para tirar todo el alimento sin que sus amigas se dieran cuenta.

Quizás estaba siendo una mal agradecida con Ell por tirar la comida que le preparaba, pero no podía evitarlo aunque actualmente quisiera, y eso la hacía sentir peor.

**✰**

Ya había pasado cuatro horas desde que Tori y Matilda fueron a pasar una ‘tarde de compras’, Ell se encontraba en la mesa de la sala haciendo nuevos dibujos para un pequeño proyecto mientras que Tamara estaba en el sillón con su preciado “Sam”.

La de cuencas trataba de tocar algunas melodías pero no podía concentrarse, ya que sus pensamientos en vez de visualizar sus notas visualizaban a la chica de sudadera morada.

Y también le visualizaron todo lo que le dijo esta mañana.

No quería aceptarlo, pero se sentía mal por cómo fue su actitud hacia Matilda esta mañana, tal vez, solo tal vez, exagero con ella.

**───Oye Ell…**

**───¿Mande?───** La castaña achocolatada respondió sin despegar la vista de su boceto.

**───¿Crees que, fui muy grosera con Matilda?**

Ell ante esa pregunto volteo a verla, tenía intención de decirle que ‘si’ junto a que fue muy mamona con la pobre de Mati, pero al ver que en la mirada de su amiga había arrepentimiento por lo que había dicho, decidió mejor cambiar su respuesta.

**───Supongo que… Matilda no es como Tori que te devuelve lo que le dices, ella es algo más… Sensible a lo que dicen de ella y supongo que, se sintió terrible con tus palabras.**

**───Muy terrible, la commie me lo restriego en la cara antes de salir de compras con ella.**

**───No te sientas tan mal tampoco, ¡sabes que Tori suele exagerar!**

**───Yo también exagere con Matilda───** Ahora lo admitía, **───no pienso que ella sea una vanidosa egoísta.**

Hubo un corto silencio.

Luego Tamara comenzó a tocar las cuerdas de su bajo, sonaba una melodía triste, si, realmente estaba muy arrepentida de lo que dijo esta mañana.

 **───Tu… podrías pedirle disculpas cuando regrese───** Propuso la de prendas verdes.

**───¿Disculparme? Nah, no es lo mío.**

**───Al menos inténtalo, ¡o por lo menos habla con ella!**

**───Ell, si quiero hacerlo pero-**

Y la puerta se abrió de portazo, interrumpiendo la conversación de ambas chicas y asustándoles también.

Las otras chicas ya habían llegado, Tori cargaba en sus manos bolsas que desde lejos se veían muy pesadas y Matilda solo traía su cartera en la mano.

No hace falta decir quien se divertido y quien sufrió.

 **───Hola chicas, había filas muy largas así que… apenas vamos llegando…───** Decía cansada la noruega entre jadeos.

 **───¡Gracias Tori!───** Menciono la narcisista dándole un cariñoso abrazo a esta, tomo sus compras correspondientes y fue a su cuarto de arriba.

 **───Parece que está más animada───** Menciono la amante de la Coca Cola mientras tomaba algunas de las compras de la noruega para ayudarle, **───¿Qué compraste? Sé que no fue ropa...───** pregunto inspeccionando las bolsas.

**───Hentai.**

**───¡¿Qué?! ¡TORI!───** Gritó asqueada.

**───¡Si iba a estar en filas esperando por horas que al menos comprara algo bueno!**

Tamara ignoro la conversación _—o mejor dicho, pleito, pero no era tan fuerte como el que tuvo ella con Ell, de hecho el de la noruega y la artista era más amistoso—_ de las chicas de su lado, ya que aún seguía pensando en la rubia fresa.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras con la intención ir al cuarto de esta.

Aunque se notara más animada, aun quería hablar con ella por las mierdas que dijo esta mañana.

Y tal vez, solo tal vez, se disculparía.

**︿︿︿︿︿︿︿「✦」︿︿︿︿︿︿︿**

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que hubo un poco de 'OCC' o no se, jsjsjsjs.
> 
> Espero escribir mejor el otro capitulo (¿


End file.
